


狭路相逢

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [7]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：邓丽欣《电灯胆》
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 九弦琴 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772





	狭路相逢

世乱流离狭路上逢 携手相邀同行  
亦曾扶肩笑问 嫁与东风可肯

谁料想当时春色熬成严冬  
披衣夜饮解冠剑如履薄冰  
一曲梅花落 横吹到天明

鞍马如浮云 去去辞帝京  
瞻望弗能及 别有暗恨生  
昔日击节赞叹 先王以人为鉴  
今朝翻撞破菱花镜

是我心岸谷深沉堪笑海底井  
岂若你终岁端正邪曲多难容  
绵里针戳至痛处争忍藏锋  
誓刺破这兄友弟恭

犹记初见天下共你我都年轻  
二十年君臣梦回首重念须惊  
曲终人已散国史勒作汗青  
是非错对怎样论定  
盖棺论定

从别后当时春色熬成严冬  
披衣夜饮召皇储夏虫语冰  
一坛蒲桑落 枯坐到天明

游子如浮云 行行远帝京  
瞻望弗能及 别有暗恨生  
昔日揽卷嗟叹 先王分钗合钿  
何年再重圆菱花镜

是我心贪得无厌情义皆所重  
岂若你冷眼旁观利害拎得清  
腰间剑鸣至不平争忍藏锋  
誓成全这弟及兄终

犹记初见天下共你我都年轻  
二十年君臣梦回首重念须惊  
曲终人已散国史勒作汗青  
是非错对怎样论定  
何必论定


End file.
